El primer beso
by SonrieBitch
Summary: Sam y su primer beso con Freddie.


**Sam POV.**

Soy una chica tranquila, siempre lo he sido, nunca he tenido problemas con nadie-que yo recuerde- tengo algunas amigas, no me junto mucho con los hombres, tal vez esa es una de las causas por la cual nunca he tenido novio… ni tampoco he dado un beso. En mis 17 años de vida no he salido a muchas fiestas… se puede decir que nunca he hecho alguna locura, siempre que sentía ése especie de impulso para hacer alguna maldad, por muy pequeña que fuera me la reprimía _"no, está mal, no debo hacerlo"_ me decía a mí misma, así calmaba mi adrenalina la que sentía que poco a poco se acumulaba en mi interior, sabiendo que algún día explotaría.  
Siempre a principio de año me empezaba a gustar un niño, lo miraba de lejos pero él nunca se fijaba en mí, así pasaba todos los años y en todos me gustaba alguien diferente esperando a que este sí se fijara en mí.

Cierto año comencé a fijarme en un chico, lo conocí a principio de año, era el amigo de una amiga de otro curso, con el tiempo comenzamos a hablar nos volvimos amigos-mi primer amigo hombre cercano- lo empecé a conocer mejor y me comenzó a gustar. Me tenía confianza, era muy simpático y muy tierno conmigo, incluso prefería pasar recreos conmigo que con sus amigos, lo que me hizo pensar que yo también le podía gustar-¡Por fin! ¡Por fin alguien que me gustaba se fijaba en mi!- pero no había nada confirmado. Una vez me confesó que nunca había tenido novia y que tampoco había dado un beso, me conmovió por que sentía lo mismo que yo.  
A final de año pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, me gustaba mucho pero aun no me atrevía a decírselo, aunque la mayoría ya se había dado cuenta… menos él. Una vez estábamos conversando por facebook –era la última semana de colegio y yo estaba desesperada pensando como decírselo- y de la nada me escribió:

_"eres linda"_

entonces le escribí de vuelta:

_"gracias, tu también"_

y él me respondió:

_"en serio? xD"_

y entonces le conteste:

_"sí, me gustas"_

era la única forma de declararme, en persona no me hubiera atrevido:

_"tú también me gustas"_

me contesto, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y sentí que una alegría desbordante se apoderaba de mi, quería saltar de alegría… pero no… me calme me controle y sólo me digne a sonreír-aun estando sola en mi habitación- no imaginaba como lo haría mañana, como podría verlo a la cara, como controlaría mi impulso por correr abrazarlo y besarlo, sabía que si lo hacía me verían raro, pero si no ¿Qué creería él?. Al día siguiente lo mire de lejos y él se acerco a mi sonriendo-yo tampoco pude evitar hacerlo- me llevo a un rincón algo mas privado y dijo que le confirmara en persona lo que el día anterior le había confesado por Internet, lo hice y el también lo confirmo, lo mire, quería besarlo pero me daba miedo no sé por qué, no por mi sino por él, era una sensación extraña y no muy agradable pero la ignore.

Durante los últimos días de clases pasábamos de la mano, aun no nos besábamos, decidimos juntarnos un día cuando saliéramos por fin de clases. Ese día llegue, nos encontramos, caminamos un rato de la mano hasta llegar a una plaza alejada donde casi no circulaba gente, nos sentamos en el pasto, nos abrazamos y conversamos un rato. Hasta que en un momento ambos quedamos en silencio y nos miramos ¡Me robo un beso! Un corto beso que me llevo a robarle yo uno, y otro, y otro, y otro más, era la sensación más rica que había sentido en toda mi vida, no quería parar de besarle, de apretar sus labios con mi boca, sus jugosos y carnosos labios. Sentí esa adrenalina, la que siempre había sentido, que aparecía cada vez que quería hacer algo malo, pero esta vez no pude reprimirla y se apodero de mí, todos estos años guardándola en mi interior provocaron que explotara en algo mortal. No pude detenerme, él trato de alejarme, lo estaba dejando sin aire, sin poder respirar, cada vez apretaba mas sus labios, los mordía fuerte, eran tan deliciosos, sentía que quería comerme sus boca, mordí tan fuerte sus labios que llegaron a sangrar y él trato de gritar y de empujarme pero no pudo, mi adrenalina era tal que lo tenía atrapado entre mis brazos, abrazado entre mis garras, esa sangre de sus labios me éxito más, lo mordí más fuerte, desgarre la carne de sus labios , esos exquisitos labios, los mastique sabrosamente mientras él gemía terriblemente de dolor, moviendo su lengua desesperada mente tratando de lograr concebir un palabra _"¡Suéltame!", _la mordí fuertemente y se la extirpe de su boca, chorreaba la sangre de su garganta a la vez que un último grito desgarrador salía de ella, era tan deliciosa, húmeda y carnosa, su sangre brotando de la carne colgante de su boca muerta, estaba tibia aun, la bebí, la mordí para beber más de la sangre de quien por fin se había fijado en mi, era tan delicioso sentir su sangre desbordante en mi boca, boca chorreada de la sangre de quien tanto me había gustado… ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin había dado mi primer beso!

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**No se olviden de Leer ''Sam'' adaptación de Stephen King. Se acerca a la verdad de todo. ;)**


End file.
